Eladrin Vrim
Eladrin once wielded the sword Curse-Bringer, but passed it on to his love, Urik Rowan, and returned to his tribe in Xen'drik to start a proper family. Urik bore him a son, Beric Rowan, that he never got to meet. After being reunited with his tribe he had another son, Drakir do Vrim, but the two did not get along well. History Eladrin spent a good amount of time in Thrane studying the Silver Flame. He learned to wield its power, and when he returned home his people shunned him for it because they didn't understand. Eladrin was a creature of a different kind of darkness and to wield light the way he did scared his people. So he came to Curse-Bringer, and together they worked on a way to summon the Flame within him, to manifest itself in a way that would bring power to the drow. The drow are a warring people, and the first victims of Eladrin's wrath was a warring band of drow that killed his mother and his father always cursed their house, so Eladrin thought it fitting to name the power that would bring that house down Curse-Bringer.Some of the information Beric gets out of Curse-Bringer during their talk. Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 At some point, he traveled to Syrania with Urik Rowan,Urik is rather indignant when she finds out the angels didn't speak of the "fierce brunette" by his side. Ep. 33 Eberron Reduced 3 claiming he was traveling between planes. He was stopped by the angels there and talked of a sword that had abandoned him and claimed he had to save the world. Ultimately, because of the darkness they felt inside of him, the angels sent him back through the portal he came from instead of allowing him to travel through their plane.The tribunal of angels tells Beric when he asks about the other person like him who he'd been told had been to Syrania. Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 Forgotten Legacy The first time we see Eladrin he's experimenting with dragonshards, trying to figure out a ritual. Drakir, Dex, and Therudak bring him the body of Beric, hoping the shaman will be able to bring him back to life, and thus allowing the sword to be separated. Eladrin is devestated when he sees his son who he's never gotten to meet has died. Right away he falls to his knees, mourning over the loss. Drakir gets impatient and tells him to get the sword off of the body, and Eladrin tells him to be quiet. After a discussion with Dex and an argument with Drakir, Eladrin tells them that he's been working on a ritual that, if it works, would bring Beric back. Dex and Therudak are on board right away, and after some convincing Drakir agrees to be their guide into Khyber, where the last ingredient for Eladrin's ritual is. When the party returns, Eladrin and Drakir have more arguing to do. Drakir is mad that Eladrin lied to him about the value of the sword, and Eladrin tries convincing him that he's doing what's best for Drakir. Once he realizes he's not going to sway his son, he begins strapping himself to the table for the ritual. Drakir demands to know what he's doing, and Eladrin explains that this is ancient elven magic and there must be a price for bringing someone back. A life for a life. Drakir tells him not to. After everything he's worked for, he'll throw it away now? Eladrin tells him he's not throwing it away. He can't do more good for his people than Beric can do for the world. He can't help their people like Drakir can, and he hopes one day Drakir can see that. Relationships Drakir do Vrim Appearances * Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 (Flashback) * Ep. 30 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Two * Ep. 31 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Three References Category:NPCs Category:Drow Category:Members of the Pact